


Grandpa

by elenam



Series: A to Z [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: It was well time that Grandpa Sherwin met the girl.





	Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> G is for Grandpa :) Who better than old grandpa Sherwin?

Lucy had rarely been that nervous. She could count the number of times she had been that nervous with the fingers of her hands. There was the time she gave her first lecture by herself, the first time she got in the time machine and the day she decided to tell Wyatt all about her feelings, tired of tiptoeing around the “possibilities”.

And now there was this; meeting grandpa Sherwin for the first time, Wyatt’s most important person in life. His mother was dead, his father was a jackass rotting in jail, he had no siblings and his parents were both only child. So yes, the old man was important for Wyatt. Which meant that this was beyond stressful. The last person Wyatt had presented to the old man had been Jessica and Lucy knew how much the grandfather had loved his grandson’s wife.

She hoped everything would go well. She needed it to go well. After losing her mother to Rittenhouse, the later preferring to ally with the terrorist-like organization instead of her daughter, and with Amy still being lost somewhere in another timeline, Wyatt was the only “family-like” person in her life. She just couldn’t mentally afford to lose him. 

The road to Texas gave her time to think. It was a 25 hours drive from San Francisco to Austin, where Grandpa Sherwin still lived on his ranch. They had both decided to drive there instead of taking a plane, wanting to enjoy each other’s company on the road and make a few stops on their way. They had a two weeks break since Emma had been badly injured in their last mission. While hacking the hospital charts, Rufus had found out that she had had major surgery and she was out for at least 14 days. Being the only Rittenhouse pilot, there was no way anyone was going on a mission before that period of time, allowing the time travelling trio a well-deserved break, and offering Wyatt and Lucy some time to visit the old man. 

They stopped in Los Angeles on their way since Wyatt had yet to see the city and discover all it had to offer, mainly Hollywood and its walk of fame. They also went through Arizona, making another stop at the Antelope Canyon which lengthen their drive of a couple of hours, but was totally worth it.

Eventually, they found themselves nearer and nearer to grandpa Sherwin’s ranch and that’s when Lucy’s nerves started acting up. She was second guessing her decision, scared she wouldn’t be what the man was expecting. She didn’t want to disappoint any of them. Wyatt kept telling her that she had nothing to worry about, but it was doing nothing to calm her nerves. 

The sound of the flasher, ticking in rhythm, took her out of her thoughts as it signaled they were getting off the highway and even closer to the old man’s ranch.

“Only 15 minutes,” Wyatt informed Lucy, taking her hand in his right one. 

Lucy answered with a half-smile, her mouth smiling, but her eyes showing just how much she was actually anxious.

Wyatt sensed it and immediately tried to reassure her, “Hey, don’t stress out Lucy. Grandpa Sherwin will love you. He always teased me that him and I were just alike. So if he likes you half as much as I do, then I might have to worry about him stealing you,”

This worked enough for Lucy to let out a small chuckle, “I hope not,”

Minutes later, the joke was long forgotten and Lucy’s nerves were kicking even harder as they were going down a rocky mud road that lead to a white house, home of Grandpa Sherwin. 

As they got close enough, Lucy could see the old man waiting on the porch. He was just like she had imagined; an old man with white thinning hair hidden by a dark blue cap, well-worn blue jean and a forest green plaid shirt. He waved to them and Wyatt waved back, a huge grin gracing his features. That’s when Lucy finally got calmed; that smile on Wyatt’s face. It was a smile that took her weeks to see after they first met. Now it was there more and more often. So if the man alone could make him smile like that, like he had no worries in the world, Lucy knew everything would go well.

“Hi Sir, nice to meet you,” she said greeting the man as soon as she got out of the car, extending her hand to shake to the old man who had opened her door.

“Nice to meet you too Lucy, I’m grandpa Sherwin, the one who’s been bugging Wyatt for weeks to get to meet you,” and then leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, “He can’t shut up about you, you must be quite something,” 

Lucy blushed at the man’s words and turned to eye her Wyatt, who was grinning at the both of them, glad that his girlfriend was already enjoying his grandpa’s company. 

“Well your grandson is quite something himself,” Lucy replied.

“So tell me all about yourself Miss Preston,” the old man said, taking her arm under his and guiding her inside the old house.

And Lucy knew in that moment that she had no reason to dread the meeting of Grandpa Sherwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
